Robo Erotic
by Airrizzon
Summary: The secret life of the transformer men in the Beast Wars, is finally here! Find out why Megatron really stole the golden disc, and why Dinobot and Rattrap really fight, along with many others!


This story is composed of various small love stories about the beast warriors. This is a homo erotic fanfic, so if you don't like yaoi, don't read it and leave a bad review just because it's all about men. You've been warned.

_Part 1: Optimus and Megatron._

It was very late. Usually Optimus wouldn't leave the base this late, but he had to go, there was something that he had to do, and secretly. As he flew toward a mountain, he saw the flash of a Predicon signal, just to his right. He paused only for a moment, before diving down toward the person who launched it.

"Well Primal this has been an interesting week, hasn't it?" Megatron said as Optimus landed in front of him.

Optimus transformed back into his ape form, and approached Megatron calmly. "That it has Megatron. I have to know, why?"

Megatron moved close to him and growled. "I really don't like that new form you've acquired. It does nothing for your sex appeal."

Optimus gave him a firm look. "Same with yours, but you're avoiding my question. Why did you steal the golden disc?"

Megatron smiled at Optimus. "I'll answer you once you resume your robot mode. I have a portable rectifier coil shielding this area." Optimus sighed, and did as he was told. Megatron smiled, and stroked Optimus's cheek. "Because I wanted to move up our plans. It was like you said back on Cybertron, who would allow a Maximal and a Predicon to get married, especially two men."

His spark fluttering, he leaned into Megatron's caress, more out of habit than desire. "And you thought that stealing the disc, along with a ship would do something to improve the reputation of Predicons?"

Megatron put a hand around Optimus' waist, and pulled him against his body. "No, I planned to acquire the rich deposits of energon on prehistoric Earth, and become the most powerful Predicon in existence, so that I could crush those who opposed the idea of our marriage. To protect you."

Megatron leaned forward to kiss Optimus, but he backed away angrily. "I believe in justice, and fairness Megatron. Surely if you had given the Maximal Elders time they would have accepted our petition!"

"While I waited for you to return from a mission they only sent you on to keep you away from me?" Megatron yelled.

"So in your opinion, the whole galaxy is against you, conspiring to keep us apart? Do you know how crazy that sounds?" Optimus said with a slight tone of sadness.

Megatron grabbed Optimus again, this time putting a hand down his lower plate, and stroking. "In my opinion all the Maximals in the galaxy are cold and heartless, afraid of change, all except for you. If it wouldn't wipe you from existence, I would destroy them all before they were even born just to have you!"

Optimus was pulled into a fierce kiss, and his body began reacting of it's own accord. With a supreme effort of will, he tore himself away from Megatron again, this time looking furious. "I should have known when I first met you that you were crazy, and obsessive. It's over Megatron, I'm through with you, and I don't care if it takes 1,000 years, I'm going to bring you back to Cybertron, and have you pay for your crimes!"

Megatron stared at him for several moments. Finally he lowered his head. "Very well Primal, if I cannot have you for myself, than I shall see to it that none have you. By the end of this war, I will see to it that your spark is in the Matrix, and I have your shell to caress for all eternity as I create a Predicon empire!"

Optimus looked at him with an expression of deep sorrow, mixed with a hatred that had taken root in his spark. "We'll see Megatron. Tomorrow the Beast Wars truly begin."

Without looking back, Optimus flew away from Megatron, back toward his base, his spark crying out for the glorious stellar cycles on Cybertron when he and Megatron were lovers.

_  
Part 2: Dinobot and Rattrap._

It was early morning. Dinobot had been a Maximal now for a week. He had found them to be irritating in a very unpredicon sort of way. They were all so nice, and caring, and full of dribble about peace, and justice. Even to the most honorable Predicon, that sort of thing was considered sappy.

His internal clock beeped, and he sighed. "I suppose I must go out there and complete my duties for the day. When he reached the command center, he noticed Optimus looked tired, and his body language was the same as someone who had just had their heart broken. "Had an interesting night Primal?"

Optimus gave him a dirty look, and he awaited the usual punch, and insult he was accustomed to. "That's none of your concern. You'll be on monitor duty with Rattrap today."

He snorted, and took his seat at the console. _Slag these miserable Maximals! I can't even get them angry, and when I do, they act as though I was giving them a compliment!_ In his spark, he knew he missed being treated as a Predicon, being talked down to, and thus being given the chance to prove his worth to an opponent. It was the Predicon way.

After a few minutes, Cheetor walked up to him, and said in a timid voice. "You know you shouldn't talk that way to Optimus, he is your superior."

Delighted at the chance to have a bit of fun, he stood at his full height, and looked down at Cheetor, a devious look on his face. "And what are you going to do about it?"

Cheetor swallowed, and backed away. "Just thought you should know... Didn't want you to misunderstand... Optimus wait up!"

Cheetor ran after Optimus, who had just taken a lift outside. Dinobot suppressed a growl. _How am I supposed to fit in here, among these cowards?!_ "Hey chopper face, you best watch what you say to my friends, before it gets you into some real trouble!"

He felt a thrill of excitement. He turned to face Rattrap, who was standing next to him. "And I suppose that you, puny rodent, are going to be the cause of that trouble?"

Rattrap stood his ground. "That's right dino breath, and don't ya forget it, or you'll wind up back in the primordial soup!"

Dinobot had to resist the urge to grin. It was a dream come true. This small Maximal, the weakest and most pathetic looking life form he had ever seen, was also the most courageous to ever face up to him. "Before that day ever happens, I plan to eat a rat sandwich, right NOW!"

He went to beast mode, and snapped his jaws at Rattrap, who instinctively went to beast mode, and began running away. At first he was discouraged, and considered really killing Rattrap, then as he turned to follow him down a hall, the hallway was replaced by a sheet of metal, right in front of his face. He ran headlong into it. Lying stunned on the floor, he heard Rattrap say "Guess being a fossil killed all those brain cells didn't it?"

Dinobot sat up, and took hold of Rattrap's tail. He heard him scream, and went to robot mode, still holding him up by the tail, raising him to eye level. "If you ever pull a stunt like that again, I'll kill you without hesitation. Understand?"

"Fine, fine, just put me down already will ya?" Dinobot was stunned at his reaction, and set him down gently. "Bout time. Now if you'll excuse me, I have work to do."

Dinobot silently followed Rattrap, barely able to suppress the feelings that had come upon him, as well as the intense happiness that he had finally found a friend he could relate to among the Maximals.

For months the daily routine of Dinobot and Rattrap fighting had gone on. Most Maximals considered it normal, and would often ask Rattrap what was wrong if he didn't bother Dinobot on a particular day. On those days he responded more viciously than was appropriate, but there was a very sensitive reason for him occasionally not bugging Dinobot. It seemed to him that Dinobot would often stare at him during shift, one reason he used to insult him, and on other occasions, when they began chasing each other (Something that happened rarely since the first time) he would often wind up underneath the raptor, and could feel a very distinctive part of Dinobot's body become hard, along with his own.

He had tried to hide these strange feelings, but he felt like he was fighting a loosing battle. On the days when it would hit him the worst, he would refuse to make fun of Dinobot, and by the end of the day he'd retreat to his quarters feeling as though he had done something much worse than insult him. On the days that they did fight however, Rattrap always felt happy, as though there was nothing wrong in the galaxy. Lately what had begun to bother him the most was that it seemed Dinobot felt the same way.

It was mid afternoon, and he had been asked to fix a conduit in the lower deck. Muttering quietly under his breath, he looked around for his wrench. He felt a sharp pain on the top of his head, and heard a clang. He looked up, and saw Dinobot standing over him, smiling, and pointing at something on the ground. "Were you looking for that?"

Rattrap rubbed his head, and picked it up. "Thanks dino boob." He muttered.

Dinobot crouched down next to the hole he was in. "Are you having another antisocial day Rattrap? Seems fitting considering how nobody likes rats anyways."

Rattrap smiled inwardly, tempted to take the bait. Instead he continued working, without looking at Dinobot. "Hit the nail on the head. Nobody likes me, everybody hates me, guess I'll go eat garbage."

He heard Dinobot growl from above him. "I don't even know why I bother with you sometimes! You're just an impudent little wretch!"

Rattrap threw down his wrench, and partially pulled himself out of the hole. "Know what, I'd like to know too, why don't you just leave me alone?!" He yelled.

"Because I love you!" Dinobot screamed angrily.

"And I love you too!" Rattrap yelled back just as angrily. They both stared at each other for a moment, not sure what do do. "Um... Did I hear you right?"

Dinobot took a deep breath. "You won't hear it again." He said, and he walked away, feeling terrible.

Rattrap followed him, and grabbed his arm, spinning him around. "You really meant that didn't you?"

Dinobot grabbed him under the armpits, and raised him up to his face, giving him a passionate kiss. He set him down gently, and looked at him. "Does that answer your question?"

Rattrap smiled. "Sure does." They walked down the hall side by side. "So you think we can keep this secret from the others?"

Dinobot smiled. "With what we consider sex talk, they'll be completely clueless vermin."

_  
Part 3: Inferno and Scorpinok._

Scorpinok sat silently in his quarters, looking at a picture. It showed two young bots, their arms around each other's shoulders. One with a gray complexion and yellow visor optics, and the other with a purple complexion and pinkish pupil optics. He sighed. "Feels like a lot longer since we grew up together on Cybertron. Then you had to go and fall in love with that stupid Primal, and where did it put me? Even after all my talks with the Elders that you two shouldn't get married, you still chased after him..."

He threw the picture to the ground, it's frame smashed. He picked it up again gingerly, and set it on his dresser. He had been ordered to show the new Predicon around after he awoke from the CR tank, which was due to happen any minute. He left his quarters, and walked down the hall to the lab. As he entered, the new bot rose from the chamber. "State your designation."

The bot looked at him curiously. "I am Inferno, and my loyalty is to our great ruler, our mighty Queen. Where is the Queen?"

Scorpinok straightened out. "I'm the Queen's... I mean Megatron's right hand man. He ordered me to give you a tour when you came online."

Inferno smiled. "Than I shall follow you. Any order from our Queen should be taken with top priority to all his troops!"

Scorpinok nodded excitedly. "That's exactly what I think! The rest of these idiots don't even care about Megatron's orders. The only reason we haven't won this war yet is because of them not following orders."

Inferno and Scorpinok walked side by side around the base, talking all the while. Scorpinok started feeling a lot better about his one sided love with Megatron. Before he knew it, he had confessed his feelings to Inferno, who stopped to look at him. "Yet the Queen's feelings were given to a Maximal instead of a loyal subject like yourself?" Scorpinok nodded. "It's outrageous! I will make it my secondary duty to see that the Queen's interests are placed in your favor, if only so that he will have those most loyal to him, closest to him!"

Scorpinok looked at Inferno stunned. "Thank you! In return, I'll make sure Megatron promotes you as soon as possible, so he'll see what a fine addition you are to the colony... I mean team."

After several weeks, Inferno had kept his word. At every turn, while proving his loyalty, he played up the reputation of Scorpinok to Megatron, giving him high praise for his own accomplishments in some cases. Eventually Megatron called Scorpinok to his private quarters to join him in a meal. Scorpinok was elated. "Ah come in Scorpinok, have a seat."

"Thank you Megatron." He said sitting on the bed. Megatron raised an eyebrow at him, so he moved to a chair next to the table.

Megatron cleared his throat, looking a little on edge. "I'm sure you know why I called you in here."

Scorpinok nodded eagerly. "Yes Megatron, and I have to say, I've waited Stellar Cycles for this day!"

Megatron gave him a curious look. "You have?"

He nodded enthusiastically. "Yes. Ever since we just came online, I wanted to be together with, you, and now that you share my love..."

"WHAT?!" He yelled pounding his fist on the table. Scorpinok jumped back. "Love you? How could I ever love something as.... PATHETIC as you? You don't even have two brain circuits of your own to think of something without me suggesting you do it! I was talking about the high amount of treachery in the ranks!"

Scorpinok felt like his spark was going to rip in two. "Oh... I see..."

Megatron glared at him. "Get out of my sight!"

He ran out of the quarters, and down the hall, not into his own, but into Inferno's. "He rejected me!"

Inferno immediately stood up from his desk, and waved at him to sit on the bed. "What did the royalty say to you?" He sat down next to Scorpinok, an arm around his shoulder while he listened to everything Megatron had said. He tightened his grip around Scorpinok as he finished. "Are you still loyal to him?

Scorpinok gasped. "How can't I be? Following Megatron's all I know. I couldn't betray him now, when he needs me the most, even if he doesn't love me."

Inferno turned Scorpinok's face to look at him. "Than maybe loving Megatron has brought you someone else you can love?"

Scorpinok sat there stunned as Inferno kissed him. After he was finished, he rested his head against Inferno's chest, and smiled. _It's not the same as loving Megatron, but it feels just as right._ He gently rubbed Inferno's lower plate, and pulled him down on top of him, kissing him passionately, finally feeling what it was like to be loved.

_  
Part 4: Optimus and Rinox._

Rinox sat at his console and sighed as he heard Dinobot and Rattrap fighting again. He suppressed a grin. _Maybe that act fools Cheetor, Airazor, and Tigatron, but Optimus and I both know what you two are up to._ He shook his head, and gave them a sour look. "Will you two knock it off already? I'm trying to work here!"

"Sorry big green, but blubber butt here won't shut up!" Rattrap said.

"Blubber is for whales and bears cheese breath, but if you keep eating as much garbage as you do, perhaps you'll look like one soon enough!"

Rinox smiled, knowing well that they'd be saying something entirely different once they were alone that night. He looked back at his monitor, where he had been tracking Optimus' progress on a mission. _It's sad how romance can never really work. Tigatron and Airazor are both too shy to tell each other, and the only thing those two are afraid of is bringing their relationship out into the open. If only he had never met Megatron._ He found himself thinking.

He shook his head, trying to dispel those intrusive thoughts. He looked at the scanners and realized that Optimus was fast approaching the base. He turned around in his seat, and smiled as he came down through the roof hatch.

Optimus looked at the two arguing, and he and Rinox shared a look that communicated their exasperation. He walked up to Rinox. "Anything new?"

He hummed, as he always did before responding to a question. "Other than the usual distractions of the base, noting unusual."

"Prime." Optimus looked behind him at the quarreling pair. "Ok that's it for today. Rattrap, go call up Cheetor for night watch, then you're both off duty." They saluted, and walked off, still arguing. Optimus leaned down next to Rinox. "Care for a night cap?"

Rinox smiled. "When have I ever turned you down?" They walked toward Optimus' quarters, and Rinox sat on a chair near the balcony. He knew that Optimus only cared about him as a friend, and it wasn't out of the ordinary for him to be invited into his quarters for a drink after work.

Ever since he, and Optimus came online at nearly the exact same time, they had been best friends. During their first few weeks online they were ordered to get together with two Predicons who had come online at the same time as them, so they could all learn to get along with one another. It was then that Optimus fell in love with Megatron. He and Scorpinok had spent several evenings discussing that relationship. In that time they both came to terms with the fact that they each loved one of those men, and while their sparks were dedicated to one another, he and Scorpinok would never stand a chance.

He had been ready to accept his fate, as something he had to endure in life, but Scorpinok had gone too far, and protested to the Maximal Elders. Even though he knew he'd stand a chance if Optimus was single, he refused to do it through scandal, so he did his best to keep the mismatched pair together. He never knew if it was Megatron's or Scorpinok's idea to steal the golden disc. All he knew was at that moment, Optimus' heart was broken. They had pursued Megatron through time and space, and the continuation of this war just proved that they had broken up officially.

Rinox knew better than to think that he could now be with Optimus. He was sure his friend and leader's heart was took badly damaged to endure another relationship. "How is it?"

Rinox smiled at him and sighed. "Every night you ask me to join you in a drink, and every night you ask me the same question. It was fine last night, it was fine the night before, so how do you think it is?"

Optimus smiled at him. "I think it's prime." They laughed, and Optimus sat on the chair in front of him. They enjoyed several moments silently sipping wine. Finally Optimus set down his glass. "How long do you plan to keep up this charade?"

Rinox looked at him curiously. "What do you mean Optimus. I'm serious when I say it tastes fine."

Optimus shook his head. "I'm not talking about that, I'm talking about us." Rinox looked into his glass. "Do you think I've been blind all this time? That I don't know how you feel? Why do you keep trying to hide it?"

Rinox sighed. "Because I don't want to be any trouble." Optimus gave him a surprised look. "You always loved Megatron, and now that it's over, I don't want to try and replace what you used to feel for him."

He looked up at Optimus, who had begun watching his feet. "You were so kind to me, all through our relationship, you always hid your jealousy. Even now, after trying to keep us together, you help me fight and plan against him, just to make me happy. You think after all that I couldn't have fallen for you?"

Rinox reached out to hold Optimus' hand. "It's not like we're back on Cybertron, or even on some planet to explore in peace. Can we really have a relationship here?"

Optimus sighed. "No you're right. If Dinobot and Rattrap can't even hide it, we wouldn't be much better off. I at least want you to know that I love you, and I always have."

Rinox squeezed his hand. "I know. I've loved you ever since we first came online together." Rinox moved his chair next to Optimus', and they watched the stars come out together, hand in hand, content with what they had. All they had was love, and that was enough.

_  
Part 5: Terrorsaur and Waspinator._

Terrorsaur sat impatiently at the entrance to the Darkside. "Oh will he hurry up?" He said looking back into the base. Finally he heard the familiar buzzing noise he had been waiting for. "What took you so long?"

Waspinator landed next to him. "Wazbinator had to use a bathroom, and spider bot was in there making herself look good!"

Terrorsaur gagged comically. "The only way Blackarachnia could ever look good was if she offlined herself."

Waspinator laughed, and Terrorsaur smiled. It was so easy to please Waspinator. He shook his head, and flew out next to him, keeping his scanners alert, since Waspinator never remembered to. He'd grown very fond of the wasp ever since their first mission together. Though he wasn't smart, he found Waspinator's antics funny, and even slightly endearing. He dared not repeat those thoughts to anyone.

They had been flying in silence for a while when Waspinator piped up. "Terror bot and Wazbinator rest here? Wazbinator see sugar cane!"

He remembered the last time Waspinator binged on sugar, and smiled. "Why not, after yesterday's attack I doubt we're gonna find any Maximals out here today."

"Wazbinator dive!" Terrorsaur let out a cry of mirth. He landed in a tree, and watched Waspinator devour as many sugar canes as he could find. After the wasp seemed too hyper to find anymore, he took it upon himself to fly up, and search for more. They spent the afternoon at the sugar fields, and before they knew it, it was time to go back to base. "Wazbinator not feel like flying."

"Yeah yeah, come on." He flew down, and grabbed Waspinator in his talons. He noticed part way through the journey that Waspinator was twitching more than usual. "Hey Waspinator, you ok down there?"

"Bit doh burr Wazzzbinatooor verrr." Was his only response. Terrorsaur sped up, and decided that the best thing to do was to immediately put Waspinator into his room.

Just at the entrance he ran into Tarantulus. "I wouldn't bother talking to Megatron right now."

Terrorsaur glared at him. "How come?"

"Apparently Scorpinok said something to him today at dinner that really pissed him off. He's been having a fit in the command center all evening."

"Maybe I'd best leave my report for morning." Waspinator gave a large twitch, and Terrorsaur made up his mind. "Come on." He flew into the base, avoiding the command center, and flew straight into Waspinator's quarters. He transformed, and put his hands on his hips. "There, now you stay here and work off that energy surge you've got."

He turned to leave, but was grabbed from behind. He heard a soft buzzing. "Wazbinator want Terror bot to stay. Terror bot no go?"

Terrorsaur felt his spark twitch. He smiled. "Fine I'll stay. Want me to turn on a flash light for you to chase?" Such antics were normal for Waspinator.

Waspinator hugged Terrorsaur more tightly. "Is Terror bot friend of Wazbinator? Wazbinator really like Terror bot."

Terrorsaur swallowed heavily. "Yeah of course I'm your friend. I like you."

He heard a soft buzzing from Waspinator. "How Terror bot like Wazbinator? To Wazbinator, Terror bot is... more than friend."

He threw Waspinator's arms off him. "What exactly are you getting at Waspinator?"

Waspinator looked down at his feet, his wings twitching slightly. "Terror bot stay the night with Wazbinator? Wazbinator want Terror bot with him."

Terrorsaur looked at him, afraid to believe what he was hearing. He tried to laugh it off. "You're not a sparkling you know, you can sleep without a babysitter."

Waspinator looked up at him, his optics full of emotion. "Wazbinator not mean it like that, and Terror bot knows it."

Gathering his courage, Terrorsaur approached Waspinator. "Is this what you mean?" He bent down, and kissed Waspinator. Waspinator responded with vigor.

They pulled apart, and Waspinator smiled. "Terror bot understand. Wazbinator happy with Terror bot, not like he happy with others. Only happy when Terror bot around."

Terrorsaur smiled, and hugged him. "You know, for a bot who's speech processor doesn't work right, you sure know how to get your point across."

"Wazbinator like points." Terrorsaur spent that night, and each one that followed, bringing up a _point_ of his own.

**The end.**

_Author's notes: I know I missed out on a few people like Tigatron and Airazor, Tarantulus and Blackarachnia, and I didn't even touch on the season 2 or 3 characters, but number 1 this is a HOMO erotic fic, and since I already paired Blackarachnia and Airazor in their own fic, I saw no point in repeating it. Number 2, for the season 2 and 3 bots, what were my options? Quickstrike and Rampage, TM2 Dinobot with either of them, or Depthcharge with Tigerhawk. Even I couldn't make those ones work out well!..... Well maybe TM2 Dinobot with Rampage, but that's a long shot._


End file.
